Broken-down Sabers
by nega saiyan
Summary: (SEQUEL TO BROKEN-DOWN FAIRIES) Ever since the end of the games, Lucy has been searching for her only remaining family, Zeref. So far, all of the leads she's gotten have been false, but when she gets true, it may cause her to lose everything she regained once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Renewed past

Ever since the Grand Magic games, everything has been going perfectly for Lucy and her friends. Well, almost. After the games, Lucy has been constantly going on missions involving dark magic or dark guilds. Her friends usually go with her, but even they have started to consider it as an obsession. If there is any lead to Zeref, Lucy will be determined to follow it to the end. At the moment, Lucy, Juvia, and Ryu are just coming back from another dark guild job.

"Dammit. It was another false lead." Lucy grunted as they walked to Saber Tooth.

"Come on Lucy. At least the pay was good." Juvia said.

"And it gave us a good work out." Ryu added.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy murmured.

"Lucy, I promise. We'll help you find him no matter what anyone says." Juvia said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Me too! Along with everyone else in Saber Tooth." Ryu said excitedly.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her friends. Through it all, she knew they were right. She knew she could count on everyone in Saber Tooth. It wasn't too long after that that the three of them soon reached their guild. They all swung the doors wide open.

"We're back!" Lucy shouted like she now usually does. Everyone in guild gave her and the others a loud welcome.

"Lucy! You're back!" Sting exclaimed, quickly rushing to her. The two quickly embraced each other with wide smiles on their faces. Rogue and Juvia soon hugged as well.

"Welcome back. Took you long enough to come back." Lector said.

"Frosch missed Lucy and Juvia too." Frosch said. Lucy and Juvia smiled at Frosch's innocence and Lector's cockiness.

"So? How was the job?" Sting asked. Lucy's smile disappeared after that.

"Another false lead. This is happening too often." answered Lucy. Sting saw that he accidentally saddened her and tried to fix it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure a real lead will come up soon." said Sting nervously. Lucy looked up at him and smiled at his desperate attempts to cheer her up. She pulled him in closed and quickly pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Sting." said Lucy. Sting had a slight blush, but gave her his usual toothy grin. Lucy smiled back at him.

"There seem to be more of the jobs about that you're specifically after popping up lately." said Rogue.

"Hey, that's pretty good to me. Well, I'm gonna go home and take a short nap. Juvia, you and Ryu can stay here. Later!" Lucy said as she walked out. They all waved at her as she left.

"Lucy seems really happy now." Ryu said.

"Yeah. Now that she knows she's not alone anymore and that she has people she can trust, it seems like nothing can really bring her down." Juvia said.

* * *

Shortly after Lucy got back to Juvia's and her apartment, she soon fell asleep like she said she would. But ever since the games, occasionally, whenever she falls asleep, she often has the same reoccurring dream. Now is one of those times.

 _She was running. Running towards and from nothing. All around her, complete darkness and emptiness. Nothing within sight except one figure in the distance. Lucy kept running forward to that figure, but could never reach it. The closer she got, the further it seemed._

Lucy soon woke up. She sat up in her bed and touched her forehead, realizing she was sweating in her sleep. She also seemed to be out of breath. Always after having that dream, she was all sweaty and breathing heavily, almost like she was actually running.

"Crap. That dream again. Why? And, who's that figure supposed to be? Zeref?" Lucy asked herself.

She looked out the window and saw that the sky had become overcast while she was asleep. She let the thought of the dream slip her mind and decided to head back to the guild. But, just as she was about to leave her room, something on her desk that wasn't originally there caught her attention. It appeared to be a small lacrima with a piece of paper under it.

"What the? When did Juvia or I get this?" Lucy said as she went to pick it up.

By just barely touching it, it glowed brightly and showed an image of the back of a man with black hair wearing a purple robe with a white sash being surrounded by what looked like black mist while appearing to be holding his head in pain. She didn't know how she knew this now, but she somehow knew that that had to Zeref. She tore her hand away from the small lacrima and it then just vanished. Words appeared on the paper after that and it looked like a location. Lucy didn't know what was going on, but she could tell enough. This was the lead she was always looking for. She grabbed the paper and raised back to the guild.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted as she barged into the guild.

"Lucy? What's up?" asked Juvia.

"A lead! I found something that'll lead me to Zeref!"exclaimed Lucy.

"A lead? What kind?" asked Rogue. Lucy handed him the note that she found.

"I don't know where it came from or how I can tell, but a lacrima and this note just appeared and I can just tell it has something to do with Zeref." explained Lucy.

Her face was different than how it usually was when she gets a lead. Now, it's bright with hope and excitement. She now feels like she finally has a chance of finding her real family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Broken again

Lucy was practically ready to jump off the walls after telling her guild mates about the best thing that may lead her to Zeref.

"Lucy, try and calm down." Juvia said nervously. Lucy started calming down, but when she did, she realized that Rogue, after giving him her note, was trembling.

"Rogue? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. That was enough to make everyone stare at the usually calm dragon slayer.

"Rogue?" Juvia said, slightly shaking him. He immediately snapped him out of his trance.

"Lucy, you can't go to where this says!" Rogue suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?! Why not?" Lucy argued.

"This location is the most dangerous place in Earthland! And it's watched all the time by the Council!" said Rogue.

Everyone in the guild was obviously shocked, but Lucy still wasn't satisfied. In fact, she just appeared to be getting more and more annoyed every time Rogue goes against her. She then snatched her piece of paper out of Rogue's hands.

"I don't care about that! I've never had a better chance at finding him and I'm not gonna let it slip through my fingers." said Lucy.

"Lucy, I think you should listen to him. A place like that is usually avoided by everyone." said Ryu.

"How many times do I have to say it!? I don't care where it leads me!" shouted Lucy, becoming annoyed. Ryu flinched in fear. Lucy hadn't yelled at him like that, ever.

"Lucy, calm down! You're not thinking straight!" said Juvia, grabbing Lucy's arms. Lucy slightly glared at her and forcefully yanked herself away from Juvia.

"I'm just fine." Lucy growled under her breath.

"Look Lucy. We all want you to find this guy, but we don't want you to die for it." Sting said.

"I'd be perfectly fine. And I can't believe you're all not supporting me." Lucy said with a small growl in her voice. Her temper was obviously rising because of her friends.

"You wouldn't be fine! That place would have you dead before you could blink! And of course we want to support you! We just won't support you trying to commit suicide!" Sting exclaimed.

"If it meant I could see the last family I have, I'd be willing to take that chance!" Lucy shouted back.

"Are you that desperate to find him that'd you'd just throw your life away!?" Sting shouted. Lucy just about snapped after that, letting her anger boil over.

"Shut up! My life has been forfeit for as long as I can remember, I've just gotten lucky! And what would you know about family anyway!? You're the one who killed you're own par-" Lucy exclaimed.

 ** _*WHAM*_**

That's all anyone heard just as something stopped Lucy's outburst. And everyone could perfectly see how the sound came up and where it came from. It's just that nobody could believe that that's where it came from, but knew too well that what they were seeing wasn't a lie. Sting had just punched Lucy. _Sting_ had just punched _Lucy_. A massive red mark appeared on Lucy's cheek as she was sent flying back and Sting's fist was glowing bright white. Lucy soon landed on a table, shattering as she landed on it.

"STING!" Juvia and Ryu shouted.

Sting was breathing heavily as his face was scrunched up in anger, but after hearing those two yell out his name, he immediately snapped out of his fit of rage and realized what he had just done. He slowly looked at his hand that had light surrounding it, but the light quickly disappeared. His eyes widened and he slowly looked up, afraid of what he'd see. As he looked in her direction, Lucy was slowly pushing herself back onto her feet and stumbled for a few moment after doing so. A small pink mark was still on her cheek where hand now as and a small amount blood came out of her mouth.

"L-Lucy...I...I didn't mean to..." Sting stuttered, being completely tongue tied. Lucy's eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but they could all see the scowl that was now plastered on her face.

"You...You're all just like them." Lucy mumbled.

Everyone in the guild looked at her with puzzled expressions, not understanding what she meant. Lucy snapped her head up, revealing her face that was full of anger, but at the same time having eyes that were shedding tears and were showing sadness.

"You're just like Fairy Tail! The moment you realize that there's a way to get away from me, you take it! Am I that big of a MISTAKE!?" Lucy shouted. Before anyone could say anything, Lucy dashed out the guild doors into the rain that had just started not to long ago.

"Lucy come back!" almost everyone yelled. Lucy wasn't even paying attention to where she was running, the only thing she knew was to get as far away from them as possible.

 _"They're all the same! Everyone's the same! That's why I have to find! He'll understand!"_ Lucy mentally shouted. She took out the piece of paper again to read where it said to go.

"Zeref, please, wait for me!" Lucy whispered.

Sadly for Lucy, an important fact slipped her mind during the confusion and chaos. The fact on who even gave her this information. She would soon learn who it was, but when she does learn of it, she will soon regret learning that very fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fated Reunion

All of Lucy's friends tried running after her, but it was hard to pick up her scent or even see anything through all of the rain.

"Crap. Has anyone found her yet?!" Sting called out.

"No. And we've looked everywhere." Juvia said with concern in her voice.

"She most likely took off already." Rogue said.

"Then we just have to go after her!" Ryu exclaimed.

"But then we'd be in danger." Lector said.

"But, what about Lucy?" Frosch said on the brink of tears. They all looked down in sadness and still not knowing what to do.

"We'll just keep looking for now. Going to that place will be our last resort." Sting said. They all nodded in agreement and all started looking again.

* * *

After running out of the guild, Lucy took off straight to the destination that she was heading in, not taking anything with her. Since it wasn't in Fiore, she had to use her magic to fly there. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but it was hard to tell because rain was still pouring down and she still wore an angry expression. She was moving at high speeds, so she should've reached it by now.

"Damn! Where is it!?" Lucy grunted.

Just as she said that, the rain began lightening until it came to a complete stop. She looked around with a puzzled expression because dark clouds were still over her head. She looked below her and saw a small island that seemed to be covered in a forest. Lucy's eyes widen when she felt some magical power coming from it. She quickly moved down to the island and landed on the edge of it. Lucy looked at the thick groves of trees before her for a few moments before going into the forest.

 _"I left them to find him and that's what'll do."_ Lucy thought. She heard rustling in some bushes to the left of her and some giant wolf jumped out and tried to attack her. Luckily, Lucy killed it before it could even touch her.

"Jeez. If stuff like this roams this place, I can understand why it's so dangerous here." Lucy mumbled.

She kept walking around aimlessly, killing off any other beasts like the one from earlier that tried to attack her, until she came upon a small clearing, but not any regular one. The reason it was a clearing was because everything in that small area was dead. The grass, trees, plants, even some animals. Lucy walked into the center of the clearing, almost looking horrified and sickened.

"Holy crap." Lucy whispered.

"Truly horrible, isn't?" a voice said.

Lucy snapped her head around, but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, she was able to a figure coming out of the forest into the clearing. Once the person was completely visible, she saw that it was a man with black hair that was wearing a purple robe and a white sash. After seeing him, Lucy almost immediately recognized him.

"W-wait...aren't you..." Lucy stuttered. The man smiled sadly at her.

"I should've known you'd find me, Lucy." he said. Small tears formed in Lucy's eyes. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist very tightly.

"I thought I'd never find you...Zeref." Lucy choked out.

"I wouldn't stay too close to me Lucy." said Zeref. Lucy heard that and looked up at him and slowly let go.

"Why not? I spent so long looking for you, why wouldn't I want to stay close to you." said Lucy. Zeref just looked down sadly without saying anything. That's when Lucy remembered an important fact.

"Oh, right. That magic." mumbled Lucy.

"I'm sorry for making you come all this way, but please go." said Zeref as he began to turn around. But before he could fully turn around, Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"No! I won't you slip away just like this. If you come back with, you can start over and we can find some way to help you." Lucy exclaimed. Zeref didn't even look over his shoulder or turn around in the slightest.

"Please, just leave me Lucy." Zeref said again. Lucy's grip became even tighter.

"I said I'm not letting you go!" Lucy practically shouted. Suddenly, Zeref's eyes widen and he let out a pained shout while grabbing his head with his free hand.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" Lucy asked in a panicked tone, letting go of his wrist and placing her hands on his back. Before she could even try and do anything, Zeref pushed her away hard enough to cause her to fall onto the ground.

"What's going on!?" Lucy said as she got onto her feet. She reached out to Zeref again, ignoring all of the stuff around him.

"Don't come near me!" Zeref shout.

But, Lucy was already about to touch it. When she did, an unexpected thing happened. The part where her finger tips were touching began glowing a bright gold light and he became brighter and brighter, until it a small shockwave happened. The light vanished and so did the black mist around Zeref and they were both thrown back a few feet. Lucy and Zeref both looked dumb struck about what happened.

"Wh-what just..." Zeref trailed off.

"I-I don't know." Lucy answered. She was the first one to get back on her feet, so she walked over to Zeref.

"Anyway, are you ok?" Lucky asked.

She held out her hand to help him up, but after Zeref grabbed her hand and Lucy pulled him up, some of the black mist from earlier almost appeared to go from Zeref's hand to Lucy's. They let go of the other's hand when they saw that happen.

"What was that?" Zeref asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me it means something." Lucy said, looking at her hand.

"But Lucy, how did you find me exactly?" Zeref asked.

"Oh, well, someone left me this small lacrima that showed you and they left a piece of paper that told me where this place was." Lucy explained. Once he heard that, Zeref's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Lucy said.

"Oh no. This is bad." Zeref muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zeref, what's wrong? I found you, so nothing should be wrong." Lucy said.

"It's bad because of the people who sent you here." Zeref said.

"What? There are other people here?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. They've known about me being on the island for a long time and they've tried almost everything to lure me into their hands. And, now they're-" Zeref began to say.

"Get down!" Lucy exclaimed, tackling him down to the ground.

Just as she did, multiple arrows of black light came from behind the trees they stood in front of. The arrows just barely went over Lucy's head, striking the other trees around them and killed the trees instantly. Lucy was able to sense them before they were shot at the two of them.

"Damn, that was close." Lucy said.

"It's them. They sent those out as warning shots to tell us that they're watching us." Zeref said. Lucy helped pulled him onto his feet.

"In that case, we'd better get moving. I can easily carry you off of the island with me." Lucy said. Zeref looked down with a sad look in his face.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, the moment you landed on the island, you were trapped. No one but the people who are already on the island can go in and out as they please. They've put up a barrier around the island so that when you enter, you can't leave. That's why it's so dangerous here, because of that and them." explained Zeref. Lucy's eyes widen when she heard that. She looked down with an angered expression, but soon shook it off.

"Fine, then let's just find and take of them. That should be simple enough." said Lucy. Zeref was about to say something, but something interrupted him.

"That won't be as easy as you think." someone said.

Lucy looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone around but Zeref and herself. Suddenly, something jumped out from some nearby bushes and landed on near Lucy and Zeref. It was a man who appeared to be somewhere around Lucy's age, he had raven black hair with bangs that was covering one of his eyes, which were a bright gold color. He wore gray pants like Natsu's and a black long sleeve shirt that had a weird mark of an arrow piercing what looks like the symbol that Makarov wears for the wizard saints.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Kai. And I'm sure you can guess who I'm with." he said. Lucy looked at him with anger and began to tightly clench her fists and grit her teeth.

"You're one of the people who are after Zeref?" Lucy growled.

"And now that you're hear, that will be easier to do and we'll be able to catch a bigger price as well." Kai said with a smirk. Lucy lunged at him and tried to punch him, but he suddenly vanished, causing her to the tree behind him, breaking it in half. She looked around the area, but couldn't pick up his scent or sense or see him.

"Damn. He got away." Lucy said under her breath.

"Lucy, this really isn't good. They're stronger than you think." Zeref said.

"That's not what I care about. They're after you and now me and since we're stuck here, they're dead." Lucy said, slamming her fist against the palm of her hand.

Zeref looked at Lucy with a blank expression, he hadn't thought that Lucy would go to such extremes for him. Not only that, but he noticed something that Lucy hasn't. On the tips of her fingertips, he could see them slowly, but gradually, turning pitch black. It started after that black mist appeared between them. He then had the feeling something bad was going to happen if that continued.

"Hey, Let's get going. We have to start finding them and do it soon." Lucy said, grabbing Zeref's wrists and pulling him behind her. As she was, Zeref noticed that the black on her fingers began to spread over her fingers even faster. Zeref looked sadly at this and then at the back of Lucy's head.

 _"I'm sorry...Lucy."_ Zeref thought.

* * *

*Unknown Base*

On the same island, in an old stone structure, Kai was walking up to what looked like throne where someone was sitting. He got down on one knee in front of it.

"What did you find out?" the man on the throne said.

"She's here. And she seems determined to protect him." Kai said.

"Heh. We'll see how far she's willing to go." the man said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Ok, first, I'm really glad that you guys are reading this sequel and I hope it's good like the original, and I'm sorry that my chapters seem short. I swear I'll work on it.**

 **Anyway, I want your guys' opinion. Obviously, Lucy's friends are gonna come and try to get her back, but I want to know if you guys think I think that I should have some people from Fairy Tail come along and help them.**

 **Please leave a review on your opinion. Alright, I hope you keep reading my story. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **(A/N: Sorry for the late update, school started up and I've been having terrible writers block over and over again! And IT! SUCKS!)**

*Fairy Tail*

The guild was just a rowdy as usual. People were fighting, shouting, and became completely drunk. But, that all immediately changed after the guild doors slammed open. And revealed an out of breath Juvia, Sting, Rouge, Ryu, and the exceeds.

"Juvia?" Mirajane said question. Juvia acted like she didn't even listen to Mira and immediately went over to Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Charla, and Erza.

"Guys, we have serious problem!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Calm down Juvia. Now, what happened?" Erza asked.

"It's Lucy! She's run off to find Zeref!" Juvia answered.

"What!?" Gray said.

"She got this lead from somewhere, but it lead to one of the most dangerous places in Fiore." Rogue explained.

"Then why would she go?" Wendy said.

"She would know that that would be suicide." said Charla.

"She just started shouting about she wasn't going to let the last family she had go." said Sting.

"And it didn't help that Sting slugged her." said Ryu with a hint of anger in his voice. Sting just glared at him for snitching on him.

"You did what!?" shouted Natsu, grabbing Sting by the collar.

"He's not the only one to blame Natsu! We all weren't supportive of Lucy." said Juvia, prying Natsu's arm off of Sting.

"Yeah. She just boiled over." said Lector.

"Frosch thinks so too." said Frosch.

"That's enough!" Makarov suddenly shouted. Everyone quieted down quickly after they all heard his booming voice.

"Now, do you people know the name of the place Lucy ran off to?" Makarov asked.

"The island is called Hurricane Eye because storms or any other disasters haven't hit it for years now." Rogue answered.

"Then if you'll allow us, some of our members can come with you. She is still part of our family." Makarov said.

"We would actually appreciate it." said Juvia.

"Then it's decided. We'll all set out tomorrow morning." said Erza.

"Right." everyone agreed.

* * *

*Hurricane Eye*

Lucy and Zeref have been running all across the island for at least an hour and they haven't seen any members from this group that is after them, but Lucy has finally noticed the blackening of her skin. How couldn't she? It's now covering her entire right arm. They were both resting under a near by tree.

"Z-Zeref, what's happening?" Lucy asked, slightly scared. Zeref just looked at her sadly.

"It must be because of your latent power awakening." Zeref said.

"Latent power?" Lucy said.

"The same power that...made your mother..." Zeref trailed off, looking at the ground. Lucy's eyes widen because she could pretty much get what he was saying.

"No. No, I don't want that to happen!" Lucy suddenly cried while clutching her head. Zeref placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look up at him.

"Calm down. I think if you just don't use your magic you should be fine." Zeref said.

"My magic? You mean my Heaven's and Hell's magic?" Lucy asked for verification.

"So that's what you call it. Yes, you mustn't use that magic no matter what." Zeref said. Suddenly, he noticed the black on Lucy's arm quicken by his touch and it moved across her shoulder. He quickly removed his hand away from Lucy.

"But...but if I can't use my magic..." Lucy trailed off.

"It'll be fine. Just promise me you won't use it until we figure this out." Zeref said.

Lucy looked down at the ground and tightly clenched her fists and reluctantly nodded her head. They both got up and began walking around the island once again. Lucy had a sad expression for the whole time now and she always kept a tight grip on her right arm. Even then, the black on her arm was slowly but gradually spreading, soon almost covering her whole shoulder. Even if she wasn't showing it, Lucy's head was starting to hurt more and more and she had trouble breathing. But, she soon couldn't keep it up, because she suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Lucy!" Zeref exclaimed. He rushed over to her and tried to help her to her feet. But, she still had trouble standing, so she leaned up against a tree.

"Lucy, what happened?" asked Zeref. He answered his own question when he saw the black on her arm now cover her shoulder and now spreading to her neck.

"I...I just feel...light headed..." answered Lucy, completely out of breathe.

Suddenly, when Lucy placed her right hand on the tree she was leaning on, a bright black light appeared and the tree was blown to pieces, while throwing Lucy and Zeref back in the process. When they both saw the new crater in the trees place, both of their faces paled.

"Wh-what just..." Lucy muttered. Without even getting up off of the ground, she slowly looked at her shaking black right hand after seeing what had happened. Zeref soon was kneeling down beside her after he had gotten back up.

"I think I now know what's going on, but you may not like the answer Lucy." Zeref said. Lucy looked up at him with a fearful and anxious look in her eyes.

"The power that you posses, as you know, belonged to Layla. And unlike her, you kept your power in check and under control. So, instead of taking you over like it with Layla...it's starting to spread inside your body while also pouring out of your body as well." explained Zeref. Lucy's eyes widen and all of the color in her face immediately vanished.

"So...when it covers me completely..." Lucy trailed off, afraid of the answer and to even say it.

"It'll make you end up just like Layla." said Zeref.


End file.
